1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toilet or potty for children, and particularly to a potty which may be used when travelling.
2. Related Background Art
Most portable toilets or potties for children consist of a one-piece moulded plastics bucket. A drawback of existing arrangements is that, once used, liquid excreta can easily be spilled from the potty, particularly if the potty is used in a moving vehicle. Furthermore, the majority of potties are not fitted with a lid and so, once used, do not contain the odour of their contents. The present invention seeks to provide an improved potty which overcomes the above-mentioned limitations of existing potties.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a potty comprising a base container having a floor and a side wall extending upwardly from the floor, a removable seat having a rim which is supported on and sealed against the side wall of the base container and a recessed portion which extends partially into the base container, the recessed portion of the base container being formed with at least one aperture through which liquid may escape from the recessed portion of the seat into the base container, and a removable lid to cover at least the recessed portion of the seat.
Preferably the lid covers the whole of the seat and is removably supported on and sealed against the side wall of the base container.
Preferably the floor of the base container is circular and the side wall of the base container is cylindrical. Preferably the rim of the seat is circular.
Preferably the floor of the base container comprises a raised portion which extends into the base container and upon which the recessed portion of the seat preferably rests, preferably such that the upper surface of the raised portion of the base container provides a floor for the recessed portion of the seat. It will be appreciated that the raised portion of the base container thus defines a channel between it and the side wall of the base container, within which channel liquid may be contained.
Preferably the base of the potty is provided with a coating of non-slip material.
Also in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a potty comprising a base container having a floor and a side wall extending upwardly from the floor, and a removable seat having a rim which is supported on the side wall of the base container and a recessed portion which extends partially into the base container, the recessed portion of the seat being formed with at least one aperture through which liquid may escape from the recessed portion of the seat into the base container.